coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8448 (15th August 2014)
Plot Nick trades insults with Leanne when he bumps into her with Kal in the Corner Shop. Hobbling round on her foot, Gail worries that Michael's back in jail when she doesn't hear from him. Kal helps Nick switch off the bistro's burglar alarm when he can't remember the code - Leanne's birthday - but gets no thanks. Michael turns up, to Gail's delight, and offers to be her servant for the day. Nick takes out his frustrations on Steph. Preparing for their family holiday away together, Chesney tells Kirk just to come out and ask Beth to marry him, rather than make plans which can go wrong while they're all away. Ken rubbishes Deirdre's suggestions for holiday destinations, confiding in Rob that he's already come up with the perfect solution that he's going to surprise her with later. Nick is furious when Leanne comes into the bistro to help with a till problem. Dev uses his own experiences with Sunita and Karl to tell Nick he empathises with him but he has to be careful how he's lashing out at people and Steph backs up the warning with a threat of resignation. Beth worries that Kirk's acting strangely and stresses out that he's going to dump her. Gail and Michael cry at a romantic film together. Deirdre is stunned when Ken turns up with a caravan. Roy is perturbed when Yasmeen arrives with even more books for the cafe's reading corner. Nick admits to Audrey that he’s at his wits end with the pressure of the divorce. She, in turn, passes on his worries to Gail. Deirdre is less than enthusiastic about Ken's planned trip to North Wales. Gail’s touched when Michael tells her how much she means to him and tells him to kiss her. Nick sees Leanne, Kal, David and Alya all laughing together in the cafe. He launches into a tirade but suddenly clutches his head in pain… Cast Regular cast *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Roy Cropper - David Neilson Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Underworld - Factory floor *Just Nick's *Rosamund Street *Roy's Rolls Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Nick admits to Audrey that he's at his wit's end with the pressure of the divorce after he takes his frustrations out on Sophie at the Bistro; and Deirdre is less than impressed when Ken books them a camping holiday. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,530,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2014 episodes